moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shenda Shadowpaw
|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Father: Shenlei Shadowpaw Mother: Layla Shadowpaw Brother: Shane Shadowpaw Sister: Shenla Shadowpaw |Row 7 title = Family Motto|Row 7 info = "Walk the path of the Serpent"|Row 8 title = Faith|Row 8 info = August Celestials}} Intro! "Out there is adventure. Something that has been had by so many, yet still exists to this day. So why stay still, when we could be out there, having the time of our life?" -Shenda Shadowpaw Shenda Shadowpaw (Better known as Shen-Shen Shadowpaw) is a pandaren child that's trying to learn the ways of the monk. She is the daughter of Shenlei Shadowpaw and Layla Shadowpaw, both monks, who have both passed away. Ever since she left The Wandering Isle, she's been exploring Stormwind and making friends. History! Shen Shen Shadowpaw was born on The Wandering Isle on March 4, 31 LC, to two loving parents, Shenlei and Layla, and two not so loving siblings, Shane and Shenla. Her family were of the Tushui discipline, and follow their teaching very strongly. Shen's siblings always inspired to be more of explorers than monks, which always kind of disappointed their parents, but, they were still supportive. So, ever since a young age, they tried to make Shen into what her siblings weren't, a monk. Which, of course, succeeded. She decided to follow the way of the serpent, to heal people, since she thought that's the way should could contribute the most on the battlefield. When Shen was 7, something big happened on The Wandering Isle. People from opposing factions came to the Island, and asked of the people to come aid them. Shen and her family followed the Tushui and joined the more peaceful Alliance rather than the Horde. They gained citizenship after not to long, and were able to buy a house. But, tragedy would soon occur. Shen's mother and father would fall in battle. It was a long period of mourning for Shen and her siblings. After a few months, they'd be able to move on once again, though they still think about it constantly. Shen's siblings left and didn't take her with them, leaving her on the streets. She decided the best action to survive would be to make friends, so she did. She made friends at Om Nom Noodles, that to this day provide her food and a place to sleep. She also made friends with Charlene Milidynes, who is in the process of adopting her, or at least trying to be. Physical Desc! Shen is a black furred pandaren who has hair that is died red in the front and is tied up into pigtails. She is a pandaren so of course, she's chubby. She blames it on a so called, "Stomach bone", but, you know that's obviously excuses for her weight. Friends / Family, all that good stuff. *Shenlei Shadowpaw *Layla Shadowpaw *Shane Shadopaw *Shenla Shadowpaw *Joey Creed *Kelly Creed *Jodeen *Genzhu *Mailang *Shinafaye *Alexa (A piggie) *Eliza (A piggie) *Preston *Charlene Milidynes OOC Fact *Shen is the chinese word for basically spiritual element of someone's psyche, or in Chinese religon, Gods. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks